Railroad Trouble - Special Edition - PC Beta - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - 29 Parts - DucktheGWREngineFan9 Style.
Here are twenty nine parts of Thomas 2 for Sega Dreamcast as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by DucktheGWREngineFan9. Cast *Timothy Q Mouse as The Announcer *Casey Junior (Dumbo) as Agent Ed *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as King Doc *Johnny (The Brave Engineer) as Agent Xyz *Montana (Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as The Judge *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant *Jebediah (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 *Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Blue & Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo) as Child 1 and Person 2 *Tillie (The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy *Toots (Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate *Georgia (The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tail) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Pete (Little Engine That Could) as The Bartender *Jason (Back to the Klondike) as Person 4 *Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 3 *Mickey Mouse as The General *Rasmus as Child 4 *Glenn as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Albert as Person 5 *Alan Mack as Person 6 *Budgie as Child 5 *Koko as Child 6 *Arry and Bert as Grogh's Henchmen 3 and 4 *Harrison as The Pharmacist *Hoot and Toot as Grogh's Henchmen 5 and 6 *Cerberus as Master Grogh the Hellish *Finley as Child 7 *Pufle as Person 7 *Alfred as Person 8 *Devious Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Rusty as Person 9 *Chugs as Person 10 *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Bulgy as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Scrooge as Officer Tom *Cinderella as The Bar Lady *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Caboose as Person 11 *Madam Mim as The Singing Woman *Basil as Edwin *Linus as Jimmy *Tracy as Beulah *Tom Jerry as Child 8 Scenes *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 1 (The Intro Storyline, Ski Slope, Part 1 of the South Plain, and Part 1 of The Toyland Express's Cave) (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 2 (We Free The Toyland Express, Then Go To The Barry Scrapyard HQ (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 3 (We Get The Six Springs From The Barry Scrapyard HQ, Begin Our Training Part 1, And Head Off To The Next Part of The South Plain (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 4 (The Moats to Get Six Propellers (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 5 (We've Got Six Propellers From The Moats And Begin Our Training Part 2 (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 6 (We're Off To The Canyon To Get The Six Jumping Stones Part 1 (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 7 (We're Off To The Canyon To Get The Six Jumping Stones Part 2 (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 8 (We're Off To The Canyon To Get The Six Jumping Stones, Get Them, And Go Back To The Toyland Express's Cave And The Ski Slope Where We Get All The Silver Spades Part 1 (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 9 (We Finally Get All The Silver Spades In The Ski Slope And Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail Part 1 (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 10 (We Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail, Only For Part 2 To Be A Fail (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 11 (We Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail, Only For Part 3 To Be A Success (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 12 (We Find The Six Feathers In The Glacier Cocktail And Finally Get Them And Head Back (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 13 (We Give The Toyland Express The Six Feathers And Head Off To The Pyramid To Begin Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 1 (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 2, Only For It To Be A Fail) (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 15 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 3, Only For It To Become A Mix Up) (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part Part 16 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 4, Only For Us To Get Lost) (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 17 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 5, Only For Us To Try Again And Fight With A Boss) (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 18 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 6, Only For Us To Become Lost Once Again) (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 19 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 7, Only For Us To Start All Over Again) (Deustch) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 20 (We Continue Our Search For The Six Dominoes Part 8 And Give The Toyland Express The Six Dominoes And Begin Our Training Part 3) (English) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 21 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 1) (Spaish) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 22 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 2) (Spanish) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 23 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 3) (Spanish) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 24 (We Head Off To Cyberland To Find Tillie At The Pressure Cooker And Get The Six Wild Piggies Part 4 And Escape Cyberland) (Spanish) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 25 (We Head Back To The Canyon To Get All The Silver Spades) (Francais) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 26 (We Get All The Silver Spades In The Canyon and Go Back To The Pyramid Level) (Francais) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part Part 27 (We Find Most of The Silver Spades, Except One And Go Back To Cyberland To Get The Last Silver Spade) (Francais) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 28 (We Get The Last Silver Spade From Cyberland) (Francais) *DucktheGWREngineFan9's Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 29 (We Head Off To Fight Cerberus And Defeat Him And Get The Can Back And Become Lovers With Tillie And The Ending Credits) (English) (Music) *Ski Slope *Plain Part 01 *Plain Part 02 *Plain Part 03 *Plain Part 04 *Plain Part 05 *Cave Part 01 *Cave Part 02 *Cave Part 03 *Cave Part 04 *Karota Part 01 *Karota Part 02 *Karota Part 03 *Karota Part 04 *Karota Part 05 *Moats Part 01 *Moats Part 02 *Moats Part 03 *Moats Part 04 *Moats Part 05 *Moats Part 06 *Moats Part 07 *Moats Part 08 *Canyon Part 01 *Canyon Part 02 *Canyon Part 03 *Canyon Part 04 *Canyon Part 05 *Canyon Part 06 *Cocktail Glacier Part 01 *Cocktail Glacier Part 02 *Cocktail Glacier Part 03 *Cocktail Glacier Part 04 *Pyramid Part 01 *Pyramid Part 02 *Pyramid Part 03 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 01 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 02 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 03 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 04 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 05 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 06 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 07 *Grogha Gola Plant Part 08 *Grogh's HQ Part 01 *Grogh's HQ Part 02 *Credits (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber1.zip *sabrswg1.wav *Hit02.wav *Hit01.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabhit1.wav *Hit03.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit3.wav *L_SABER.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabroff1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhit6.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrhum.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Hum 5.wav *Hum 4.wav *coolsaber.wav *fx4.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 1.wav *Swing 01.wav *Swing 02.wav *Spin 3.wav *Spin 5.wav *saber sequence.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *Saberblk.wav *Saberftn.wav *saber sequence 2.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin clash.wav *sthswng2.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav *2 clash 5.wav *2 clash 4.wav *3 clash CK.wav *2 clash.wav *clash 01.wav *lasrhit1.wav *3 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav *lasrhit2.wav *double bladed twirl.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 1.wav *LSwall01.wav *fx5.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *saberhit.mp3 *saberhitwall1.mp3 *saberhitwall2.mp3 *saberhitwall3.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSsabr02.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSbody01.wav *LSwall03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberblock1.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_04.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Wooonnnnssss/ *saberhum1.wav *saberhum5.wav Trivia/Goofs *Agent Casey Junior is a clumsy circus engine janitor, who was one day, cleaning up his Mothership Albatross, and giving a present to someone he loves, only to met his father, Montana, who heard calling him a shmole and pursues him. Casey quickly shuts the door behind him and hurts Montana and flees into a space oddities room. Casey carries a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and carries two lightsabers, one green in his right hand, and one blue in his left hand, and carries two pistol guns. *The engine with eight freight cars and a caboose is Thomas, an 0-6-0 tank engine model of the real him. When he rushes down a hill, he falls in a collision course with another train, hauled by an American Standard 4-4-0, with a coach and boxcar, because the engine on the train is an American type steam locomotive, which was the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800s on American railroads. *The engine, that used to be a 4-4-0, is now an old 2-4-0 locomotive with a baggage car and an observation coach. The model engines with their model coaches and cars are owned by Casey. *During one shift, Casey comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but finds them tasting terrible, and spits the liquid onto some broomsticks, that came in contact with it, to come to life. Casey looks at the can and screams and runs around when he finds that the can is leaking some odd flash from itself. He sees a garbage disposter and throws the can down one of them. *The main villain is Master Cerberus the Nightmare Train, who got kicked out of a bar lady's shop, and drank the can when he found it tasting strange. Now that the drinks are on him, Cerberus will give everyone a taste, and laughs maniacly. *Judge Ivor is Casey's uncle in the court, who pronounces Casey guilty for breaking the rules, and demands the little circus engine to repair the damage he made. *The Ringmaster is Casey's advisor, who purchased Casey's tiny railroad, with his daughters, Penny Fitzgerald, who of which is a deer, Carrie Krueger, a ghost, and Panini, a bunny, that Gumball Watterson, Darwin Watterson, and Chowder are suddenly in love with, and accept a lofty promotion to drive Casey, who accidentally spills the tonic, and starts to repair the damage. *Princess Tillie is a little engine that could, the daughter of Toyland Express, and the girlfriend of Casey. Tillie first appears in the South Plain where she makes Casey free her father, King Toyland Express, and on very locations, falls in love with Casey. *King Toyland Express is Tillie's father, and Casey's good friend, who is freed by Casey since Samson, his superlocomotive, who was supposed to help him, captured him. The Toyland Express advices Casey to bring each six supplies of six good size springs, propeller blades, jumping stones, feathers, domiones, and six wild modified piggies to build a machine. *Agent Johnny is Casey's advisor. He helps Casey to repair the damage in his training. *When Casey looks around in the workshop, a strange engine named Tootle comes toward him, despite being warned. *When Casey arrives in a bartender's house, he finds that the Bartender is Alfred, who tells him not to be surprised if they are feathers lying around. *When Casey arrives, he finds an insane inmate named Toots, who is panicking, and cannot stop. *When Casey arrives, he meets up with Harrison, the Wicked Pharmacist Coachman, who works for Cerberus the Nightmare Train, and tells him that he is going to give all living human beings on this planet a little transformation. So Casey decides to run along back to his adventure, and since he is running around in circles at his age, while Tillie starts going on a trip to Cyber Land. *When the full moon rises upon Thomas, he starts to transformation slowly, much to Tillie's shock. He tries to fight it, but sprouts out cat ears and a tail, and loses control of his nose, now a black cat's nose, and starts laughing maniacly at Tillie, scaring her out of her skin. *When Tillie looks in the mirror, she laughs at her ears, and tugs at them. She finds her ears funny, but feels suddenly shocked, when she sprouts out a tail, and grabs hold of its end. When Casey arrives to find that Tillie is turning into a dog, he already has ears and a tail as well, since he is turning into a cat. *After Casey and Tillie run up the wall, surrounding the island, a rude engine grabs the last modified pig, and rows away from Cyber Land. Now that there is nothing Casey and Tillie can do, they quickly jump off the cliff with each a lump in their throats, and dive into the sea. *Just as Casey is about to grab the last modified pig, the rude engine suddenly attacks him, since Casey knows his tricks. *As Casey arrives at Cerberus's castle, the guards go after him, but are no match for him, as he pulls through toward Cerberus's castle, while arguing with his former father, not to go into the cave alone with Cerberus waiting for him. *In the train chase, Cerberus pursues Casey toward the next area, where Casey starts the final battle with him, until he defeats Cerberus, who tells him to take the can, since he was fed up. Casey quickly takes the can, and starts to celebrate by dancing, until he sees Tillie coming toward him, and hugs into her, but stops to look at the can, and looks back at Tillie, since Earth is back to normal. *This is a full walkthrough, dubbed in English, French, German, and Spanish, with Speakonia, Loquendo, Text To Speech voices, and sound effects and music. *Casey Jr's light green lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, and since his blue lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, Casey will be carrying a corn-cob pipe in his mouth. *Tillie will be carrying two blue lightsabers, that will have the L_SABER.wav, sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabrhum.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects. *Cerberus will be carrying a red lightsaber, that will have the sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Toots's two lightsabers, one blue and the other white, will carry the SaberOn.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, sabrhum.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects. *Alfred's yellow and pink double-bladed saber staff will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff01.wav sound effects. Category:DucktheGWREngineFan9